Your the one that I want
by kurtblaine15
Summary: Kurt is a brodway star,Kurt also has been engaged to Sebastian for 6 months . But what happends when Sebastian cheats on Kurt and he takes Sebastian back but Kurt is not so sure he is in love with when falls for co-star,Blaine,will Kurt break off his engagement to be with Blaine,or will he forget all about Blaine and marry Sebastian? Disclaimer:I don't own glee
1. Chapter 1

Your The One That I Want

Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Kurt Hummel had got the lead role in Grease on Broadway, '"Danny Zuko". Which had surprised Kurt and his friends and family. Kurt originally auditioned for "Kenickie" but the directors claimed Kurt had more personality that the others,so they offered him the role of Danny Zuko. Kurt's Fiance,Sebastian,wasn't very thrilled of the idea of Kurt being away from Lima,He didn't even know how Kurt auditioned,Later he found out Kurt and his bestfriend Rachel went to new york on one of the weekends Sebastian was away on business. Rachel auditioned for "Frenchy" she also got the role. But after some talking Sebastian let Kurt go to new york to pursue his ultimate dream, to be on Broadway.

"So how does it feel to play Danny in front of everyone?" asked Sebastian with a nice tone "well its challenging but I love it,thank you for agreeing to let me come here Babe" Kurt said smile through the web-cam "Hon its getting late I gotta go to sleep I have to fly to LA tomorrow" said Sebastian as he yawned "Okay I gotta go too I have a show tomorrow,I love you" Kurt said sadly "Love you too" said Sebastian as he clicked out.

Kurt woke up and called Rachel to meet him at the local coffee shop so they could go to the show together "Hey!" yelled Rachel as she speed walked over to Kurt "Hey did you hear about Peter?" said Kurt switching to his gossip tone "No have heard from him for a few days what happened?" said Rachel curiously "He got fired and some guy named Blaine Anderson it taking his place" said Kurt

with his gossip tone going away "Aww that sucks he was an awesome teen angel and he was pretty cute"said Rachel sadly "Hey don't forget your dating my brother back home remember?" said Kurt as he shook he shoulders "Of course I remember Finn" said Rachel "Okay and I have to agree he was really cute"said Kurt.

They arrived at the theater just in time to get ready for the first act. Which gave him a few minutes to call Sebastian,Kurt dialed him number and waited for him to answer but he'd gotten voice mail so he called again,no answer he was about ready to call again but it was time for the show to start. He put on the T bird jacket and he began the show

It was finally time for beauty school dropout to star just as he caught a look of a boy who could not be older than 20 he had a head of gel and nice tan skin and some of the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen,but then he noticed he was all dress in white "Blaine Anderson" Kurt mumbled but then he listened to Blaine sing and he had never heard anything like it, Rachel noticed Kurt undeniably staring at Blaine "Hey remember you have a fiance but I can't blame you he is way better looking than Peter "said Rachel. The act ended then Kurt went out on stage and did his thing. After the show was over the cast congratulated everyone specially Blaine. but then just as Kurt began to walk over to his dressing room Kurt heard someone say "Hey hot stuff" kurt turned around "Sebastian!"


	2. Chapter 2

Your the one that I want

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here!" said Kurt practically screaming "I had to see you oh these are for you"said Sebastian smiling "Thank you sweetie"Kurt said,Sebastian kissed Kurt softly, Kurt and him hadn't seen each other in almost 2 months "god I've missed you so much" said Kurt while putting his arm around Sebastian "so I was thinking why don't we got to the bar I haven't had a shot of liquor in a month" said Sebastian frowning "Okay sounds good I still can believe your here"said Kurt hugging Sebastian "But I do have to go back to Lima in two days so lets make he most out of it"Sebastian said

Kurt nodded then kissed Sebastian one more time.

**Blaine's POV**

I have never felt so alive on that stage, I the warbler were great but Broadway compared to high school glee club,Broadway won, I mean here in new york is so much better than ohio, No homo phobics,awesome culture,good food,BETTER HAIR SALONS (I mean whats a guy gotta do for a good hair gel brand) and most of all cuter boy, I think I may have a crush on the guy who plays Danny he is gorgeous I planed on talking to him but he was to busy but I hope too tomorrow. "I need to go to Nyada and do a few things first Santana" I said though the phone "Fine hobbit,but your but is mine tomorrow got it?" said Santana "Fine tell Britney I said hello" I said "Okay and you tell zuko I said hello mister,Bye" said Santana "Bye" I said and hung up

**Kurt's POV**

We went to the bar around 6 and Sebastian is wasted. We've only been here an hour and he is already up to his habits. I love Sebastian but this is the one thing I didn't love. "Baby come dance with me" Sebastian said with his idea of a frowny face "No babe i'd rather not" I said but someone caught my eye,It was Blaine,but we were at a gay bar so that must mean,"YES" I said alittle louder than I wanted to but I didn't care Sebastian was at another part of the bar so I didn't care. "You look happy" Blaine said sarcasticly but he did slightly scare me causing me to jump alittle "Oh yeah i've never been happier"i said in my best sarcastic tone I could make,i was about to say something but a drunken Sebastian came up to me and started mumbling I maked out something like "go home", "Sebastian why don't I take you home okay?" I said he nodded I was making my way to the door with Sebastian leaning on my other side with Blaine came up and put something in my pocket I turned around and he mouthed "Call me" I winked at him then pushed Sebastian into the car,Gently.

When we got home I wrote him a note saying I went back to the bar in case he woke up, I found blaine at the bar he was drinking a beer, I hope Sebastian doesn't mide us hanging out. He wave at me as I made my way though, "Hey good to see you again,and I don't think we've properly met,I'm Blaine"he said charmingly,i already knew his name but I went along with "Kurt,so how are you?" I said but I was kind of spacing out "Um,good. So do you watch project runway?" that caught my attention,and just like that we ended up talking for for once,i didn't feel lonley.

**Hello I know its short but I still hope your enjoying the story so review I would really like next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow :] . Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

** Your the one that I want.**

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey I gotta go I have a drunken boyfriend to tend to but call me" I said as I left the building

**Blaine's POV**

"A BOYFRIEND! HE HAS A FREAKING BOYFRIEND" I yelled over the phone "I'm sorry hobbit,why don't I take you out tomorrow?"Santana said "Okay,fine after my show but can we go to the gay bar?" I said "no duh"said Santana "Okay well I have to go to bed but I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I clicked the hang-up button and turned off the light.

**Sebastian's POV**

I woke up with the worst hangover ever. Okay maybe I'm overreacting but I still had a really bad hangover. I went into the kitchen,Kurt was reading vogue but he glared at me at I sat down at the table "What's up with you"I said but Kurt didn't respond "Really what did I do this time"i said I really hate when he does this and he knows it gets on my nerves "Kurt I really don't want to play games today so will you just tell me what I did?" I said with anger in my voice he still didn't respond "You know what I come out here all the way to New york too see you and your not even responding so call me when your not being so up freaking tight" I said as I got up and went out. I know he hates it when I get drunk but I haven't gotten drunk in front of him since he came to New york. I got a phone call from one of my buddy's so I answered "What's up" I said a little happier "nothing hey I heard your in New york" My friend Seth said "Yeah to visit Kurt but were currently not on speaking terms" I said "Okay I don't really like him very much anyways you wanna go out tonight it just so happens I am in the big apple this weekend too and I haven't seen you in like almost a year,please come out tonight" Seth said pretty much begging me to go "Okay fine tonight at seven at the gay bar" I said " Okay man see ya then" said Seth. I mean what could happen.

**Kurt's POV**

I couldn't believe Sebastian he seriously didn't know what happened last night but I knew one thing I was not going to call him I'm already angry so I'm just going to let him be for tonight me and Rachel can have a chick-flick night. But I have a show to do so I'll talk to him when he decides to come home so I'm not going to let this get to me not right now will make up soon anyway.

**Blaine's POV**

I finally got off work and I was really excited to go out tonight with Santana she was always really fun to party with and maybe this time I meet a cute boy who isn't taken.

I finally got to the bar I saw Santana on a bar stool she seemed to be waiting for me "There you hobbit I almost ditched you what took you so long?" she said "I had to go to a quick meeting and pick up next weeks schedule" I said "Bartender can I get a few shots of vodka?" I said "Whoa your going hard tonight" said Santana I nodded, but I noticed someone who looked familiar kissing another guy ,Oh my god it was Kurt's boyfriend from last night so I did something I hoped I wouldn't regret I took a pic of them and sent it to Kurt". B: **I'm really sorry didn't know how else to show you. **

**Kurt's POV **

I was watching the notebook BY MYSELF Rachel couldn't make it so I just watched it myself. I got a text from Blaine,Immediately started crying it was Sebastian kissing his "friend" Seth. How could do this to me I've never cheated on any one in my life he has never done this before but I really don't care we are engaged he shouldn't have done this. I wiped my tears and instead of getting sad I got mad I got really mad an packed a bag not my bag his bag all his clothes and placed it on the table along with and envelope with engagement ring and a printed pic of him and Seth held it in till he got home.

**Sebastian's POV**

What have I done how am I going to tell Kurt, am I going to tell Kurt he would be devastated.

So I decided I'm not going to tell him all we did was make out for like a few minutes in my opinion it wasn't that bad, so I put my best smile on and got out of my car and went in to the house. "Kurt" I yelled as I went into the living room and Kurt was sitting at the end of the table his eyes were red he had been crying but the notebook was on so I figured it was that I went up to him and he have me an envelope so I pulled out a picture and turned it around and I couldn't believe It he pushed my bag over to me but I noticed his ring was also in the envelope "Goodbye Sebastian" he whispered softly "Kurt no don't do this please he means nothing PLEASE! I WILL DELETE HIS NUMBER IL'L DO ANYTHING PLEASE JUST DONT DO THIS PLEASE!" I said crying "You cheated on me and you aren't even drunk so it didn't just happen and with Seth really? I trusted you I trusted you" he got really quiet "please just let me explain" I said hoping he would let me explain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your the one that I want.**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee**

**This chapter will explain what happened with Seth and Sebastian.**

"Okay it all started when I got to the bar"

-last night-

"_SEBASTIAN!" said Seth very drunk "Hey Seth"Sebastian said as he pulled in Seth for a hug "whats up man,i feel really good what about you" Seth said as he put his arm around Sebastian "Nothing good besides the whole Kurt thing I feel really bad about it"Sebastian said with a frown "Screw him hey speaking of screw want a screwdriver?"Seth said as Sebastian put him on a stool "What's that?"Sebastian said confused "orange juice and liquor" Seth said "No thanks I'd rather not go home drunk and get Kurt mad" said Sebastian "why don't you just dump him you know what I'll do it for you"Seth said as he grabbed Sebastian's face and kissed him "WHAT THE HECK SETH"Sebastian said as he pushed Seth away "I was giving you a kiss well in till you pushed me off you"Seth said as he rubbed his shoulder "I LOVE KURT SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, NO NEVERMIND I AM LEAVING" Sebastian said angrily "bartender make sure he gets home safe" Sebastian said as he walked out of the bar_

_-_present-

"You promise me that's what happened?"Kurt said staring at Sebastian in the eyes "Promise,are we..still-"Sebastian said but Kurt interrupted "Yes but the engagement is off for now"Kurt said staring at his shoes "I understand. I'm going to go take a shower"Sebastian said an went up stairs Kurt was still furious maybe a little less furious but still very angry at Sebastian and Seth. Kurt just sat on the couch and watched the rest of the notebook with a blank expression on his face.

**Kurt's POV **

"Hey I'm really sorry about last night"Blaine said as I sipped his coffee "No thank you for letting me know me and Sebastian had a bad argument but we made up it wasn't his fault" I said with a doubtful expression I think Blaine could tell "Okay but as my ''I'm sorry present'' I'm taking you out to Scandals that gay bar downtown"Blaine said with a cute smirk but I had to stop thinking that way I have a ''boyfriend'' so I could only think about him that way "Okay fine with me I've been bitter for awhile now so I need to get out tonight" I said.

We went out late that day I told Sebastian I was having rehearsal which I did I just didn't metion what I was doing after so technically I did not lie besides things have been so awkward. So I have decided tonight I just am not going to care if I get drunk I am just going to have a good time with Blaine who is starting to become one of my best-friends, I am a little tipsy but Blaine is full on drunk. "Hey gorgeous dance with me" Blaine said kinda flirting with me I guess a dance wouldn't hurt I finished my last shot and started dancing with Blaine it wasn't like ballroom dancing it was just funny dancing it made me feel bubbly it was either that or Blaine started to hold my hand with I was funny about at first but I got used to it " I like you" Blaine said " I like you to" I said giggling Blaine was kinda swirling so it was funny "no I really like you" then he did something I didn't think he or I would ever do he kissed my he pulled away "Kurt I'm so sor-" I cut him off by kissing him it felt nice his lips were soft so I kissed him I hope Sebastian wont be mad "You have soft lips" I said as I went back to my seat I almost tripped I figured I was drunk "Your are to mind if I test them again" I nodded and kiss him for about a minute "Yep their soft" he said he handed me a shot I drank it now I can remember his name..

**Hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far let me know if you think i'm going to review or follow it would make my for reading -Sam**


End file.
